


Bralette

by Awkward_fangirl_feels



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cutenes, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_fangirl_feels/pseuds/Awkward_fangirl_feels
Summary: Carlos has a nip slip and Jay gets jealous.





	Bralette

It started like any other day for Jay. Morning practice at 5, zero period at 6 and then school with his one and only babe otherwise known as Carlos. He heads into the locker rooms after finished the drill coach had them do. He was about to enter the showers when he hears Ben call him so instead of ignoring the young King like he normally would he stop and turned to look at him. 

"Have you seen the video that Mal posted?"

"What video"

"The one with Carlos"

"Oh i will look at it after I shower”, Jay said in a hurry because he promised his Puppy that they would get breakfast outside of school and then go to zero period.

Once he finished showering he put his white tank top with a pair of ripped jeans. Jay sprinted to the car because if he didn't get his Carlos to Del Taco and then zero period there would be no more kissing for month. 

Once Jay was parked in front of the dance class which was outside of campus he called Carlos to let him know he was waiting. 

"Hey babe" Jay loved to called Carlos pet names because he would turn a nice shade of red.

"Hello Jason" Carlos called Jay Jason because he hated it just like Carlos hates being called pet names.

"My full name is Jay."

"I know"

The rest of the ride to Del Taco was quiet but not awkward for either of them. They ordered two breakfast burritos and two ice coffees plus four hash browns. After grabbing breakfast Jay drove them to their zero period which was goodness 11H which was not required (although it was highly recommended) for the core four but it filled some of the empty credit they did not have because they were on the isle and counted as extra credit. Luckily, Fairy Godmother did not teach the class this year because Princess Rapunzel and her husband wanted to help the school so they teach it this year.

As they got out of the car Jay noticed what his adorable boyfriend was wearing, which was a black skater skirt with a tight floral spaghetti crop top. Jay knew that his boyfriend had an eye for fashion and with Evie as his clothes supplier it seemed like the new hot outfits were never ending. Once they walked in they saw the weirdest thing ever that is saying something because they had seen Gaston Jr. making out with a mirror. 

Chad was flirting with Doug and no that wasn’t the weird part the weird part was that Evie wasn’t fighting him to back off. Doug and chad were cuddling was disturbing alone so that fact that Evie was letting them be was a little unsettling. 

“Hey Guys

“Hello, I didn’t think you were going to show because of the video?” Mal asked Carlos.

“Well he doesn’t know so it should be okay”

“And sorry about that I thought I only sent it to Jay and Evie not my story and I thought if I took it off we would never see it”

Jay knew that if it was something that Carlos didn’t want him to see he should be a good boyfriend and respect that but on the other hand it could be hurting his baby so he should look at the video.

The video was titled nip slip which made Jay wonder if it was Mal nip that slip and if that was the reason that Ben sound worried. It open with Carlos and Evie studying was seemed to be chemistry. Then Carlos’s hand move to grab the red pen that was next to Evie and his shirt slipped of his shoulder. Carlos’s nipple was exposed to the whole room for ten seconds but that was enough to make Jay unreasonably jealous.

“hello fellow delinquents”

“Hello, Mr. Fitzherbert”

“I have told you before to just call me Flynn so please do.”

“Whatever you say Eugene” Mal said and Ben, who sat next to her, were trying hard not to laugh.

They spent most of the period work on homework because Fairy Godmother was watching to see if Flynn was a good teacher. The period that was usually their favorite become one of their least favorite in a matter of minutes. Once they were released Jay went to Carlos and grabbed his books for him. As they were walking Jay brought up the video and asked Carlos if he was okay with Jay walking around shirtless.

“Well, Jay you kinda do it all the time after school so…”

“Carlos but it is different and i don’t like people seeing what is mine.”

“Jay you are mine too and i don’t like the other cheerleaders looking at you while you practice shirtless”

“Fine. What if I practice with a shirt on and you wear one of those fancy bra things that all they girls are wearing?”

Carlos was a little shocked because he was expecting Jay telling him he had to dress in his ‘guy’ clothes and give up his ‘girl’ clothes. Jay was the perfect boy friend and his offer sounded awesome except for the part where he was going to wear a shirt to practice because that meant that Carlos would no longer get to see his favorite view during cheer practice.

“I will wear the bralettes if you don’t wear a shirt to practice and carry me to and from practice for the rest of the school year”

“Well, who can say no to that.”

Jay then took  his letterman jacket and handed it to Carlos knowing that he didn’t bring a jacket because Carlos love wearing his letterman jacket. Jay love knowing that people knew who Carlos belonged to.


End file.
